


Colors

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You only see the world in gray scale until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ON A ROLLLLLL. This does switch back and forth between the past and the present.

She used to wonder what the color blue looked like. Y/N knew it was the color of the ocean, the beautiful sky; still so elegant despite the world being gray. 

...

“Everything is just so beautiful!” Her friend would gush when she first found her soulmate. “I can’t wait until you finally see it!”

Y/N couldn’t wait either, but she waited patiently, with the firm belief that all good things came to those who were patient enough. 

Though it was impossible to actually imagine the colors, let alone new ones, it never hurt to try. Y/N took every opportunity she had to dream about them, to even imagine the feel of them – she was aware herself that she was borderline obsessed with them, but couldn’t find it in herself to care.

...

Din was sleeping soundly next to her, back turned towards her. Y/N couldn’t help but trace the various scars and burns that littered his tan skin – which she always admired – and place little soft kisses on them. She knew he would eventually wake up because of this, but she couldn’t help herself. Especially not when she was feeling nostalgic.

...

Her life was pretty simple, even for a merchant such as herself. She took her work seriously, had friends, family, and little hobbies – such as training and scavenging – for herself. Y/N didn’t want to say her life was miserable, because it was quite the opposite, but yes it would be better with colors, to see the world in all its beauty; to see light among the gray ashes. She knew enough about them, could imagine what the color of the sand looked like – a tan, peach look she was told once – and the color of her hair and her eyes; her friend told her she had beautiful eyes.

...

Din groaned as he started to wake. He could feel soft lips trailing over the skin on his back, a welcoming feeling as he smiled and turned onto his side. It was hard at first to get used to her soft smiles and groggy voice in the mornings; it was too intimate, something he had gone without for so long. It was foreign as it was beautiful and warm. 

“Good morning,” Y/N whispered, now tracing her finger over his jaw. He would have to shave soon. 

“Morning,” he whispered back, leaning into her touch. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good. I’ve just been thinking.”

He hummed, scooting closer to her until their foreheads were touching; he still couldn’t get enough of her touch, to feel that she was still physically real, with him. 

“About what?”

Y/N grinned then. “About us. When we first met.”

Din chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Best day of my life.”

...

It was a typical day when the Mandalorian strolled through the markets with the Child and Cara Dune in tow. He was used to the gray world and had convinced himself that he would die with his vision still dark and colorless; he could dream about the day he would be able to, but even dreams can be teasers. Y/N didn’t see him at first, he had caught sight of her. She stood behind some fruit and vegetables; eyes glazed over in a daydream. The first thing the Mandalorian noticed was that his once gray world was starting to change. People were starting to become different, even from behind his visor, no longer the same gray shadows he saw every day; he could see the colors of the fruits and vegetables at her stand, the first he noticed was orange. A beautiful color. 

Confused, he turned towards Cara, who he could see had black hair and brown eyes with pale skin. The Child, who was gurgling and cooing next to them, was green with big, brown wide eyes. They were beautiful too. But it couldn’t compare to how magnificent Y/N was when his eyes found her again, and he immediately recognized her as the reason for all this change; his soulmate. 

Din Djarin never expected to find his soulmate, let alone have one. Didn’t believe that he deserved one either, not with what he’s done. Sure, he was a changed man now, but the insecurity was still there. He was always told that everyone had one out there, waiting for them, and that soon he would find his when he would least expect. He didn’t believe them until he saw her. 

...

Y/N leaned in to give him a soft but passionate kiss, only pulling away to catch her breath; she still had to get used to that as well, the way her heart would pound and hammer away in her chest whenever they were in the same room together, and how quickly she seemed to lose her breath with every smile, every touch, every kiss. 

“Mine too.”

...

Y/N was brought out of her daydream when she heard someone, a woman, call out to her.

“Hey, fruit lady!”

She quickly whipped her head towards the call, eyes trailing over a woman standing alone with a smirk. 

“Got someone here who really wants to meet you,” she said. 

The Mandalorian cursed as he hid against another stand. Even with his stupid helmet on, Cara could sense the change in her friend, could see the way his head wouldn’t turn away from the woman at the stand, only a few feet from them. She quickly deduced what was happening when she saw him looking around as well, his body language speaking to her in a way his words sometimes didn’t: surprised, curious, shock, realization, fear. 

“Oh I see what’s going on,” Cara teased. “You just found your soulmate, didn’t you?”

The Mandalorian stuttered. “No I just… okay yes but-.”

“And it’s that girl at the stand right there, right?”

“Y-yes.”

He hid as soon as he caught on to her plan. He wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. What if she didn’t like him? Or his lifestyle? What if he was only putting her in danger? The questions swirled around like a bullet in a trapped room. 

Y/N was weary but walked towards the strange woman. Her eyes caught sight of the Child, and she couldn’t help but smile and wave to the little creature.

“Hello,” she cooed to it. The baby waved back, babbling a hello in return. 

The Mandalorian stopped breathing when he heard her voice. It was absolutely lovely. 

“I’d like you to meet someone,” Cara interrupted, bringing Y/N’s attention back to her. “I think you guys will really like each other. Like a lot.”

He wanted to slap her sometimes. But it was too late, the young woman was already looking his way. With a deep breath the Mandalorian stepped from the shadows, body tense with anticipation. 

Y/N was confused at first. Why would a Mandalorian want to see her? Then she saw it, the way colors seemed to bleed over her vision, wiping away all the gray from the world. She gasped, taking a step back as she inspected her new – the world wasn’t new, but she was – surroundings, drinking it all in. Her heart stopped when she saw the sky, and it was just as beautiful and free as she imagined it; blue and white, so calming and tempting. The next color she noticed was the color of her dress: brown with soft red designs over the middle, hugging her delicately. Despite all the overwhelming colors swarming her visions, she was able to come back to reality, the delight from her smile only faltering slightly at the revelation. Because this meant she had just met her other half!

Her eyes immediately dropped towards the man in question, who waited patiently. Cara clapped her hands, making them both jump.

“Well,” she let out an exaggerated sigh. “My work here is done. I’ll leave you two to it, the kid and I will meet you back at the ship.”

Mando could see there was no use arguing with Cara Dune, and he made a mental note to thank her later, even if the outcome was bad. But he could feel it, the instant connection between them, the curiosity underneath the amazement of their new vision. 

“Hello,” Din finally greeted.

Y/N waved a shy hand, brushing her hair behind her ears. “Hello,” she greeted back softly. 

...

And the rest was history. Din and Y/N both made sure to thank Cara for pushing them together, and the Child had taken quite a liking to her. It took some time to get used to each other, to tread the waters of a new relationship, but they had time, patience, and forgiveness, which saved them more than once. But for Y/N, being with Din Djarin was everything she ever wanted; being his soulmate and wife was one of her greatest blessings in life. She still couldn’t get enough of looking at him, his perfect dark eyes and wavy matching hair. 

A gurgling coo called out to them at the end of their bed, making them both look down at the baby smiling up at them. Y/N chuckled as Din sat up to take the Child in his arms, setting him between the both of them and laying down, laying an arm out for Y/N to place her head on.

“This is all I ever need. Just the two of you.”

Y/N smiled at the baby, running her finger gently down the bridge of his small nose, humming in agreement. 

“I love you.”

“And I love you kar’taylir darasuum.”


End file.
